


The Newsboy Union of Manhattan High School

by Vithereader8



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vithereader8/pseuds/Vithereader8
Summary: In the streets of Manhattan, there's a small high school. Inside the newsboys are shouting to get anyone to buy the school's newspaper and earn a little more cash for their folks. But, what happens when the principle changes something about the school that affects the newsboys greatly? What happens when one of the newsboys gets sent to the detention they call 'the refuge'? Will they fall silent and let their abuses get swept under the rug or will they instead speak out and take a stand?Note: I know this story does not follow how schools are normally run and work but I had to tweak a few things to make it work. Also, there's not a lot of shipping because they're technically minors in the story. So, read on if you're okay with that if you aren't don't read I guess.Any advice for writing is GREATLY APPRECIATED
Kudos: 3





	1. Overture

"Sir, there's a problem." 

"What is it?" a voice boomed in response

The nervous voice stepped closer to the other. "Well, most folks here are poor and most families need some help with money correct?" 

"Yeah?"

"Well, some schools in the district are starting this newsie club for people who really need help with money. It's like a job."

"What do you mean job?"

"It's where the kids basically work for us. We make the newspapers and they go around selling it to the other students. Since almost all carry money around for the cafeteria and vending machines anyways they won't have a terrible time selling them. Whatever they don't sell they pay for so the schools don't have to spend more than what the newsies are paid for, for their work. Seems like a good plan right? " 

"So the problem is?"

"Most of the parents are asking us to do it at Manhattan High School and the Middle School, those kids and parents really need it." 

"I don't see why not. I'll send Mister Pulitzer a message first thing in the morning. The newsie club you said? I'm sure they'll find someone to do the job."


	2. Santa Fe (Prologue)

Jack woke to the blaring sound of his alarm clock. 6:00 am

Jack groaned as he tumbled out of bed to get ready. He lazily stumbled over to the shower and quietly turned it on as to not wake up his father who needed a little more rest from his night shift he took that night. 

After his shower, he put on his messy light blue button-up shirt and grey pants. As he put on his hat he heard his phone ring on his nightstand next to his bed.  
He grumbled until he read who it was. Crutchie Morris, his childhood best friend.

"Hello?" Jack tried not to sound tired but failed miserably.

"Hey! Sorry, did I wake ya?" Crutchie replied sheepishly.

"No, no I was already awake. What's up?"

"Oh! I was just wonderin' if we could meet up today again? To walk to school?"

"Sure, where do ya wanna meet?"

"Your house."

"Ok meet ya in 15 minutes?"

"Okay! See ya soon."

Jack hung up the phone and walked down to the kitchen. There his father was sleeping half of his body in a chair the other half on the table. He snored, loudly. Jack was used to it though, his father worked almost any time he could to support them which led to him burning out too many times than Jack could count. Jack made himself a small breakfast and lunch with what they had. An apple, a small PB&andJ sandwich, and some water. He grabbed some chips on the way out for the other "newsies".  
He laughed to himself at the nickname his friends had given their group. "Newsies" the name made it sound like he was working for someone back in 1899.

His phone buzzed again in his pocket.

"You almost ready?" Crutchie had texted him.

"Yeah, one sec and I'll be out."

He scrambled to collect his books and shove them into his black backpack. "Crutchie" was also another nickname his friends had given to someone. They all had stupid little nicknames. "race" "specs" "buttons" they found it funny. They had given Crutchie his nickname when he got polio in middle school it made it so he couldn't move his right foot.

He was a little sad about it when he first got it but, was able to bounce right back as if nothing had happened.  
It was nice how easily he was able to do that. They'd even crack jokes about it. His nickname came with the jokes Jack guessed.

Jack opened the door to find Crutchie sitting down on his porch wearing a pale dirty t-shirt with long cuffed sleeves, along with brown pants, and a grey baseball cap backward almost falling off his head. His crutch rested on his leg with white dirty fabric wrapped it. He turned around when the door opened. It was still dark out the sun not rising till around 7:30 in October. A slight breeze blows ruffling both of their hair.

"Mornin'"

"Mornn'"

They began to walk down the small street. Both of their tennis shoes kicking small rocks careful not to hit the surrounding houses as they take in the coolness of the morning. The neighborhood was small and broken. Paint chipping from almost every house and concrete cracks on every piece of sidewalk or road that the eye could see. Their neighborhood wasn't bad just... different. 

Jack noticed Crutchie looking up at the dark sky. Looking up there aren't many stars you could see due to the light pollution. They both smiled at it anyway. The sky was slowly turning into more of a dark blue as the sun starts to rise on the horizon. The air almost smelled wet and you can practically taste the coolness of the night leaving and the day was slowly coming up. It was nice. 

"So, any particular reason why you wanted to leave this early? Normally you call me at 7:00." Jack asked as they continued towards the school as a car drove past them.

"I wanted to beat the other fellas to the halls. I don't want anyone should see I uh... I ain't been walked so good." He muttered.

"Aww quit grippin'. You know how many people fake a limp for sympathy right? The bum leg of yours is a gold mine."

"If someone gets the idea I can't make it on my own they'll lock me up in 'The Refuge' for the rest of the school year."

"Yeah, but Crutchie I tell ya there's a whole nother way out there."

"You're crazy." Crutchie rolled his eyes. Jack seemed to find any and every excuse to talk about his favorite place in the world.

"Cause I like a breath of fresh air and seeing the sky and the stars?"

"You're seeing stars alright."

"I just can't wait to get outta here."

"But everyone wants to come here."

"New Yorks fine for those who got a big strong door to lock it out. So you keep your small life in a big city, give me get a big life in a small town. I'm dying to get away from this place Crutchie!"

"Oh, and where might that be?" Crutchie replied sarcastically.

"To a little town out west. Santa Fe. And yeah I ain't never been there but, I can see it clear as day. If you want I bet ya you could see it too." Jack said almost mesmerized by the thought.

Crutchie rolled his eyes his friend loved Santa Fe and was set on going there. None of the people he's met haven't heard about Santa Fe at least one hundred times before.

"C'mon close your eyes."

Crutchie did as he was told and stopped in the street. Jack waved his hand around his friend's face to make sure his eyes were closed. They were.

"It's clean and green and pretty there in Santa Fe. Why the minute that you get there folks'll walk right up and say, 'Welcome home son, welcome to Santa Fe!' plantin' crops! Splitin' rails and swappin' tales around the fire! Except for Sunday when you can lie around all day! Ain't that neat? Livin' sweet in Santa Fe." Jack described his daydream enthusiastically as if he was certain he was gonna be there as soon as he graduated the hell they call high school.

"Sounds awesome," Crutchie replied to his smiling friend. 

"Hey! You should come with me! No one will care about no gimp leg in Santa Fe! You just hop a palomino you'll ride in style!" Jack almost yelled. He started to jog a little.

"Yeah feature me ridin' in style" Crutchie chuckled at the thought following behind him.

"I bet a few months of clean air and you can toss that crutch for good!"

"Workin' the land?"

"And chasin' the sun! You could even swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun!"

"Yeah watch me stand and run!"

Crutchie and Jack both stopped. Crutchie sighed and kicked a small pebble under his left foot. "Hey, we're a family. I won't let you down. Just hold on kid till that train makes Santa Fe." Jack responded putting his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Yeah, ok." 

A loud school bell can be heard signaling all teachers to get inside and get prepared for the day. But, the 'Newsies' is meant to get outside to the newspaper booths and get prepared for a long hard day. "I guess the time for dreamin' is done." Jack sighed while pulling out his phone. He quickly texted his friends in a group chat. "Hey, specs! Racer, Henry, Albert, Elmer! Get a move on these papers don't sell themselves!" It read. "A little wake-up call to make sure they're not gonna fall back asleep again," Jack told Crutchie who was reading the text. They both hurried their pace to make it there in time to meet the others.


	3. Carrying The Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get up and ready for the long hard day ahead selling newspapers

"Hey Albert, Elmer, Specs, you heard Jack get a move on!" Racetrack's voice boomed through the street as he called out for his friends.

He hopped down off steps to his porch and swung his gray backpack over his shoulder. The books inside made a loud thunk as they slammed into his back. He pulled a blue ballpoint pen out of his shirt pocket and stuck it into his mouth. The pen never seemed to leave his mouth unless he was talking. His friends used to make fun of him and keep track of how many pens he broke by chewing on them.

"Racetrack" Higgens another one of the "Newsies" at Manhatten High School. His nickname was given to him because of how many times he would go to the racetracks and bet for some extra cash. By looking at his house and his "career" I'm sure you can guess why he would bet for money.

"Ugh, I was having the most beautiful dream! My lips are still tinglin'" Albert sighed as he trudged out of his house. 

Albert one of very few Newsies who didn't have a nickname.

"Oh, a pretty girl?" Racetrack asked as he walked closer to his friend.

"A leg of lamb."

Racetrack chuckled and bit down on his pen. A loud snapping sound indicated to both Albert and Race that he had broken another pen.

"There goes another one! Racetrack one pen zero!" Albert cheered.

"Oh shut up." Race sighed as he took another pen out of his bag.

Albert quickly snatched it up and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, that's my pen!"

"Eh, you'll steal anotha'"  
"Hey, look it's bath time at the zoo." Specs remarked while gesturing to Romeo who still had shaving cream on his cheek. 

Both of them leaving the house disheveled and dirty were looking for anything to wake them up. "Specs" nicknames that because of his glasses he wore. "Romeo" nicknames that for having almost every single girl in their High School slap him.

"I thought that I'd surprise my mother'" Romeo called in response.

"If you can find her," Albert replied.

"Who asked you?" Romeo, Specs, and Race all called in unison.

The four of them laughed and walked down the street. Romeo whipping off the shaving cream from his face and Albert using the pen he stole to quickly finish his math homework.

"My papes ain't movin' like they used to boys. I think I need a new sellin' spot got any ideas?" Albert asked while putting his paper back into his bag.

"From the gym to the theatre there's easy pickin's guaranteed." Race responded.

"Try any janitor, jock, or geek. They almost all knows how to read!" Tommy boy chimed in as they passed his house.

"Tommy boy" a nickname given to him by an old teacher the boys shared. The teacher was too old to remember his name so she would always say 'Hey, Tommy boy!'. The name was used so often it stuck.

The boys made it to a four-way where they met up with Jack.

"It's a crooked game we're playin' one we'll never lose," Jack said clearly in the middle of a conversation with Crutchie.

"So, long as suckers don't mind payin' just to get bad news," Crutchie replied.

"But, ain't it a fine life carrying the banner through it all?" Race asked.

"Yeah, a mighty fine life carryin' the banner tough and tall!" Albert called running through the streets to meet up with the other newsies walking in from the other roads of the four-way.

"When the bell rings we's as free as fishes! Sure beats washin' dishes!" Finch called enthusiastically. 

"Finch" a name given to him when he had gotten his trusty slingshot. He had gotten it for his birthday and was showing it off to the other boys. One of them had dared him to shoot it. He didn't mean to hit the bird but, I guess it was meant to be.

"Ah! What a fine life! Carrying the banner home-free all." Romeo chimed in. 

Finch ran up to Crutchie as they made a sharp right. Heading further into the city and away from the suburbs.

"Hey, Crutchie! What's your leg say? Gonna rain?" He asked. Finch usually liked to sell outside near the entrance so, he would always check if the weather was good or not.

Crutchie shook his right leg squeezing his face to make him look as if he was lost in thought.

"Hmm, no rain... Oh ho! Partly cloudy clear by evening!" Crutchie replied enthusiastically.

"They outta bottle this guy!" Finch laughed.

"Yeah and the limp sells fifty papes a week all by itself!" Race remarked.

"Ah! I don't need the limp to sell papes. I got personality! I got what it takes." Crutchie responded.

"What does it take?" Romeo asked.

"It takes a smile that spreads like butter, the kind that turns a lady's head." Cructhie laughed.

"It takes an orphan with a stutter." Race laughed

"Who's also blind." Finch continued.

"And mute." Albert chimmed in.

"And dead!" Elmer cheered. The others laughed in response as they ran ahead of the rest. 

"The weather is the worst part of the job in my opinion." Smalls said. 

"Smalls" a nickname given to the girl from her minature height compared to the rest of the Newsies. She was one of the newest Newsies transferring from The Bronx Middle School in the groups last year.

"Yeah, summer stinks and winters freezin' when you works outdoors." Buttons acknowledged. 

"Buttons" the nickname was given to the boy when he lost all of the buttons on his shirt during their first newspaper selling.

"You always start out sweatin' then you end up sneezin'. In between it pours." She joked.

"Still, it's a fine life carrying the banner with me chums." Jojo declared swinging his arms over smalls and buttons shoulders. 

"Hey! What's the hold up? Waitin' makes me antsy I likes livin' chancy." Finch yelled further along the road from the rest of them just itching to get a few coins in his pockets.

"We still got Harlem and then Delancy!" Elmer shouted the names of the streets they still had to cross. 

The group walked further along, faster now thanks to Finch. They had more of a kick in their step as they laughed and joked. The had made it to one of the main roads. The streets were still quiet thanks to it still being early in the morning but the stores were starting to light up showing that they were open for business. A coffee shop, a donut shop, and even a flower shop had a few people inside ready to start the day.

The cool breeze woke everyone up as it traveled along the road picking up a few leaves along the way. The group ran across the cross-walk as cars around them honked their horns and speeded past them. 

The group had eventually made it to the church where most of them got some free food. The church wasn't as run down as the rest of the neighborhood surrounding it but, it still had parts that needed to be fixed. The walls were starting to chip and break off in some spots and the garden they had was starting to get overgrown with weeds. The nuns, now that winter was coming, were having some trouble keeping up with it as they worked on the inside. Although they always made time for the people of the neighborhood. The nuns gave out free food to anyone who couldn't afford it in the mornings and that was perfect for these children.

"Ah you're here! I was almost starting to think you wouldn't make it." One of the nuns said sarcastically while handing Jack a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the grub sista'" Elmer called to one of the nuns at the front of the church.

"Elmer, when are we going to see you inside the church?"

"I don't know sister but, it's bound to rain sooner or later." 

They continued down the busy roads with somewhat full stomachs.

"I wonder if the headlines gonna be any good." Specs questioned.

"I hope so, we've had some snoozers these past couple of days." Race answered.

"If I hate the headline I'll make up a headline," Jack remarked.

"And I'll say anything I afta'" Crutchie echoed.

"Cause at two for a dolla if I take too many weasle just makes me eat em after." Race and Romeo remarked.

"I gotta feeling bout this headline though boys!" Smalls cheered.

"Yeah I smells me a headline," Buttons echoed, "These papes are gonna sell like we was givin' them away."

"Don't know a better way to make a Newsies day!" Jack replied.

"I hope there's an earthquake or a war!" Finch said almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"How about a crooked politician?" Elmer tried.

"Hey, nit-wit that ain't news no more." Race called from the back of the group as they laughed.

"We's better hurry the gates gonna open soon," Crutchie called as he checked his phone.

The group agreed and sped along the sidewalk careful not to run into anyone. 

Eventually, they had made it to the front of the school. 

Manhatten High School in all its washed out glory. It was a big school don't get me wrong but it was still worse for wear. The lawn was a mess with litter from the previous school weeks lunches, the clock at the front of the school was off by an hour, the gates to the back of the school had a padlock would fall off at the slightest touch, and countless other things made Manhatten High School a laughing stock. But, none the less the boys loved it. At least as much as one can like school. A couple of middle schoolers had come up around the same time they did. Manhatten Middle School had the same program the high school did but they were too poor and/or lazy to distribute the papers to the middle schoolers so, they had to buy from the high school.

They ran up to the gate careful to make sure they didn't break the lock, again. They could see the stand where they got their newspapers from. A big chalkboard was directly over the top of it where they would normally read what the headline of the day was.

"Hey, look their putting up the headline!" Tommy boy shouted as one of the custodians walked towards the stand.

"I hope it's real bloody with a nice clear picture!" Specs hoped.

"Yeah!" The group cheered.

The custodian walked up the ladder to the board and started to write.

"Trolley strike enters 3rd week" It read.

The boys sighed and groaned in disappointment.

"The trolley strike?! Not again." Albert sighed.

"I mean three weeks of the same story." Race groaned.

"Their killin' us with that snoozer." Tommy boy declared.

"Hey make way! Come on, step aside." Morris Delancey's voice boomed as he walked towards the gate to unlock it.

Morris Delancy brother to Oscar Delancy and nephew to Mr. Weisel. The self centered, arrogant, and smelly jerk in all his glory. He was a senior just like most of the boys but seemed to think he was above them none the less. I can't say this enough this guy is a jerk.

"Oh, dear me. What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewers may have backed up in the night." Race laughed.

"Or could it be..." Crutchie announced.

"The Delancy brothers!" The group all said together as if they had rehearsed it.

Morris banged his fist against the bars of the gate as if to intimidate the others. If it had worked they certainly didn't show it. 

"Hey Oscar, word on the street says that you and your brother took money to beat up strikin' trolley workers," Finch questioned the brother as Finch walked through the gate.

Now don't be fooled just because Morris and Oscar are different people doesn't mean that one of them is better than the other, they're both pricks.

"So? It's honest work." Oscar retorted. 

"By cracking the head of defenseless worker?" Albert asked.

"I take care of the guy who takes care of me."

"Hey, ain't your father one of the strikers?" Race asked pressing more of Oscars buttons.

"Guess he didn't take care of me!" Oscar responded pushing Race begging for a fight.

"Hey!" the other newsies shouted ready to help Race if needed.

"You want some of that too? Ya lousy crip!" Morris called as he took Crutchies crutch and pushed him to the ground.

The other newsies shouted again only louder and more aggressive.

"Hey now that is not nice Morris!" Jack said taking the crutch away from Morris.

"All right, five to one jack skunks him!" Race yelled. The other boys shouted their agreement but quieted down once Jack gestured for them to shut it.

"One unfortunate day, you might find you got a bum gam of your own. How'd you like us pickin' on you, huh? Hey! Hey! Maybe we should find out." Jack declared and quickly hit Morris and Oscar in the shins knocking them to the ground.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Oscar yelled trying to get up.

"You gotta catch me first!" Jack announced as he pushed him to the ground once more and ran off to the bleachers with the brothers close behind. The other boys ran past the gate to get a better view. 

Jack ran up onto the bleachers and manouvered his way in a zig-zag pattern to confuse the two boys. He jumped down off of the bleachers and ran around them a good few times. He made it to the side of them with Oscar on his left and Morris on his right. They both charged at him with full force ready to pin him to the ground. It didn't seem like Jack had anywhere to go but at the very last second Jack pulled himself onto the bleachers so fast it cause the brothers to collide with a loud thunk. They groaned in pain on the ground as Jack jumped down once more and over to the other boys returning the crutch back to crutchie. 

"You really got em' good Jack!" Race yelled.

"Yeah they'll remember this one for sure!" Finch cheered.

The boys cheered and whooped for a bit but that was quickly cut off.

"Papes for the Newisies line up!" Mr. Weisel's voice was able to cut through the cheers and stopped them dead in their tracks.

The boys lined up eager to get to selling.

Oscar and Morris had made their way back to their uncle as they sat behind the booth and distributed the nesscary papers to the boys.

"Mornin' weasel you miss me?" Jack called.

"The names Weisel." He agrued as jack made his way to the front of the line.

"Aint that what I said? I'll take the usual." Jack said while putting fifty bucks on the table.

"Hundred papes for the wise guy," Weisel yelled to his nephew. 

Now, I know what you're thinking fifty bucks?! Wow that's a lot for a bunch of broke kids to be throwing away but you gotta understand fifty bucks was worth one hundred papers and the papers sold for one per dollar. So, if you do the math it works.

"How's it goin' weasel?" Race laughed. He liked seeing Mr. Weisel get mad.

"At least call me Mister."

"Well, I'll call you sweetheart if you'd spot me fifty papes, huh?"

"Drop the cash and move it along."

"Oh, well whatever happened to romance?"

"Fifty for the racer, next!"

Crutchie was next in line.

"Good morning mister Weisel." He said not wanted to anger him any further.

"Fifty papes for Crutchie." Weisel chuckled but stopped when he saw a face he didn't recognize. An average-sized kid who looked about as nervous as you would expect. His clothes showed that he wasn't in the worst situation financially wearing a striped button-up shirt still kept in good condition.

"Have a look at this. A new kid!" He snickered.

"I'm new too!" A smaller kid chimmed in as he stepped out from behind the taller one. He wore a t-shirt and jeans but they were still in good condition just like, what you would assume to be, his brothers.

"Hey, don't worry, kid. It rubs right off." Race said standing next to Jack and Crutchie searching for any story that would even seem interesting enough to sell.

The other kids in line laughed in agreement with Race.

"I'll take twenty newspapers please." The new kid asked more kindly than the others.

"Twenty for the new kid," Weisel repeated.

"Let's see the ten." He said firmly when the kid didn't place any money down on the table.

"I'll pay when I sell them." The kid retorted.

The newsies around him snickered and some even moved closer.

"Funny, kid. Come on. Cash upfront." He demanded.

"But, whatever I don't sell you buy back right?"

The kids around them groaned knowing this kid was in over his head.

"Certainly! Oh, and everytime you lose a tooth, I put a penny under your pillow. Come on! Drop the cash or move along."

The kid reluctantly put a ten-dollar bill down on the table. He walked towards Morris as he shoved the papers into his chest. The kid walked to the side of the booth to meet with his brother who was impatiently waiting for him.

"Come on, David. Hand over the papers." the smaller kid whined.

"One second let me count them. I don't trust that they'll get it right." The kid replied as he quickly shuffled through the papers checking them. Albert started up another joke with Weisel as the kid counted the papers. Once, twice, the times he counted and still he came up with the same number, nineteen.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. I paid for twenty but, you gave me nineteen." The kid said. 

Everyone around shut up not willing to believe the idiocy of the kid. I mean the first day and he's practically asking to get punched. 

"You seen how nice I was to the new kid? And what do I get for my civility?" Weisel yelled.

Jack quickly got up and walked over to the kid, snatching the papers from his hand to count them himself.

"Hey." the kid retorted as jack grabbed the papers.

Once, twice, three times he counted them. Nineteen. The kid was right.

"He said beat it!" Oscar yelled.

"Whoa! New kids right weasel you gave him nineteen. Hey, I'm sure it's an honest mistake on account of Oscar can't count to twenty with his shoes on." Jack laughed with the other kids as Oscar made a move to attack him. Weisel quickly put his arm in front of his nephew.

"Now take a hike!" Weisel shouted while slamming another paper into the kids chest. 

"Hey, get the new kid fifty more papes," Jack demanded.

"I don't want more papes." The kid quickly retorted putting his hand up. The feild silenced as no one could believe what they were hearing.

"What kinda newsie don't want more papes?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I'm no charity case. I don't even know you." The kid walked past him gestured to his brother to follow.

"His names Jack." The little kid said. Someone must have been paying attention.

"Yeah, this here is the famous Jack Kelly. Once escaped detention on the back of the principle of the districts car. Didn't you hear the rumours?" Curtchie said backing up his friend.

"How old are you, kid?" Jack asked the little brother.

"I'm thirteen, almost." The kid replied excitedly.

"Well if anyone asks you're eleven younger sells more and if we're gone be partners-"

"Who says we're gonna be partners?" Jack was cut off by the older brother clearly annoyed by the whole situation.

"Selling with Jack is the chance of a lifetime. You learn from him you learn from the best." Crutchie announced.

"If he's the best what does he want with me?" The older kid asked.

"Cause you got a little brother and I don't. With that puss we could easy sell a thousand papes a week. Hey, look sad kid." Jack said to the little brother who quickly put up a fake sad face, earning a few laughs from the crowd, and even his older brother and crutchie coulder help themselves but chuckle.

"Oh, we're gonna make millions!" Jack exclaimed. 

"This is my brother David. I'm Les." The little kid said.

"Hey, nice to meet you Davey. My two bits come off the top, we split everything else 70-30, all right?" Jack stated. David opened his mouth to intervene but Les beat him to it.

"Fifty-fifty. You wouldn't try to pull a fast one on a little kid?"

Jack stood there a second stunned as did Crutchie.

"Sixty- forty and that is my final offer." Jack bargained with the 7th grader.

Les looked back quickly to his brother shrugging. David stood there a second contemplating it before giving a signal to agree.

"Deal!" Les said.

Jack then spit into his hand and held it out for Les to shake. Les spit into his own hand and shook Jack's.

"That's disgusting," David stated.

"That's just business," Jack argued, "Newsies, hit the halls! The sun is up, the headline stinks, and this kid ain't gettin' any younger!" 

David and Crutchie laughed as the rest of the Newsies scurried away to start selling the newspapers. 

Some headed to the entrances, others headed inside the school, some even headed off to different schools. David sat there for a second before heading into the school to start his first day officially as a Newsie.


End file.
